


Because I'm Fat

by DoctorMelodySong



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bulimia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMelodySong/pseuds/DoctorMelodySong
Summary: George is hiding something from the rest of the group, unfortunately Ringo finds out.





	1. George's Secret

The Beatles had just finished their last performance of the night and were heading back to the hotel room with Brian leading the way. As per usual, the four of them were starving. Despite his reputation of the one that's always eating, George disliked eating meals with the others because they could see how much he is eating and make comments on it. There is more to the youngest member than meets the eye as the others are about to realise, sooner than George would have liked thanks to one small slip up.

As the four entered the kitchen of the hotel room they saw plates of food piled high with delights for them to eat, including bacon sandwiches and cake.

Before grabbing their food, the four of them took in turns to use the bathroom and freshen up. They then returned to the kitchen to eat nearly all of the food in there, chatting about how they thought the performance went. It only took half an hour for the food to be demolished.

As soon as they had finished eating George headed back to the bathroom. John and Ringo shared a concerned look, due to George being the last in the bathroom when they got in. Paul was lying back on his chair. He had fallen asleep.

Ten minutes of mindless chatting to each other later and Ringo was growing concerned as to why George hadn't returned. 

"Do y'think I should go check on 'im?" Ringo asked John, glancing towards the bathroom.

John nodded in reply. "He's been in there for too long now. I'll stay here in case y'need me." John said as Ringo got up. He thanked John and headed towards the bathroom.

He noticed that the bathroom door wasn't locked, so thinking that George might be in their room instead he walked in to see something that broke his heart.

Sat in front of the toilet was George with his fingers down his throat making himself sick.

"Georgie?" Ringo asked with a tear rolling down his face. He went to sit next to the younger on the floor until he had finished.

George turned his head to face Ringo and said weakly "I'm sorry y'had t'see that Rings, I'm fine." He managed to get out before he faced the toilet again to bring up more of his food. 

Ringo managed to get himself of the floor and said "just stay here okay, I'm gonna get Johnny." George shook his head in reply.

"I don't want anyone else t'know. Please Rich." George pleaded knowing that Ringo was right and John would be useful.

"If it makes y'feel any better I won't tell Paul." He replied. George gave in and nodded as Ringo left.

He made his way back into the kitchen to see John sitting alone. He looked around for Paul before sitting next to John at the table.

"Where's Paulie gone?" Ringo questioned before mentioning George.

"He woke up then decided to go to bed so he's more comfy. How's Geo?" John said feeling sleepy himself.

Holding back his tears, Ringo began telling John what happened. "I walked into the bathroom cause it was unlocked thinking he'd probably be in our room." He began taking a deep breath he continued "But I walked in to see him shoving his fingers down his throat, making himself sick." He finished tears now rolling down his face. 

Ringo was embarrassed at crying in front of John. His best and closest friend in the band was George, and he hadn't even been seen crying by him. 

John didn't know what to do. Ringo was the oldest, he was supposed to help sort the problems out, be the strong one of the four, but he was sat crying in front of him.

John motioned for Ringo to get up. They both stood and John pulled the smaller man into a comforting hug. 

"Hey, don't worry about him so much yeah. We'll help him." John said quietly into Ringo's ear. He felt Ringo nod against his shoulder and let go of him.

Ringo dried his eyes and they both headed to the bathroom to help George.

As they entered the bathroom, George was still throwing up as was sweaty and tired. John sighed at the sight of him as he bent down closer.

"Hey Geo, me and Rings are going to help y'into bed." John said as he felt George's forehead. George nodded weakly. 

Ringo went around to the other side of George and helped get him to his feet. They walked George to his and Ringo's shared room and put him on the bed. 

"I'll grab the sink bowl, you get him dressed." Said John leaving the room. Ringo helped George into his pyjamas as John returned with the bowl. As soon as he put the bowl down, George was sick again making Ringo feel even worse. 

They left the room to let George try and get some rest. The big three bedroom hotel room was now silent as John closed the bedroom door behind him.

The pair were leaning against the wall in the kitchen, Ringo once again crying silently hoping John wouldn't see.

"You okay Rich, you've been very quiet?" John asked looked at Ringo concerned. Ringo nodded but John didn't believe him.

He turned Ringo to face him, but he lowered his head to face the floor. God his eyes look amazing, John thought. He wanted Ringo and needed him to know.

John tilted Ringo's head up to meet his gaze. He moved the loose strands of fringe out of Ringo's bright, blue eyes and leant forwards slightly.

With tears still softly falling from the smaller man's eyes, John decided to take his chance. He leant in and kissed Ringo on the lips. 

Ringo pulled back in surprise and looked at a slightly embarrassed John.

"Don't you want this?" John asked, worried he had made a mistake and ruined his friendship with Ringo.

Ringo faced the floor again. "No. Yes. I don't know, I'm confused." He whispered barely loud enough for John to hear. John took a step back to give Ringo some space.

Deciding to trust his instincts, Ringo closed the gap once again and returned John's kiss. They stood there kissing deeply for a full minutes, before John broke away this time.

Panting, he moaned quietly into Ringo's ear "why don't we make use of the spare room?" He asked. All Ringo could do was nod. John took his hand and led the way.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a bit of Lennstarr smut because I felt like it :)

John kicked open the bedroom door with ease and flicked on the light as he entered the spare room, releasing Ringo's hand in the process.

Ringo closed the bedroom door quietly behind him and locked it. As soon as John heard the lock, he turned Ringo to face him and pushed him up against the door with his hands pinned up by his head by John's. He gave another kiss, getting harder as they continued with soft moans escaping their lips.

John released Ringo's hands from his own. Ringo placed one on the back of John's head pushing him closer. The other slipped beneath the blazer that John was wearing, bringing John's waist closer as well.

John carefully removed his blazer and threw it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw that too.

Next he started on Ringo's shirt. He got halfway down before Ringo took his hands and placed them elsewhere on his body. John took this as a sign he would take it off himself.

John was now completely hard. He tried to press his throbbing member into Ringo's, only now realising just how small the older man was as it hit his belt buckle instead.

They both slowly made their way over to the bed, both losing trousers at some point. John tried once again to remove Ringo's shirt as they got on to the bed.

Ringo had once again removed John's hands from his shirt. John pulled away and looked Ringo in the eye. He reached towards the buttons again but found his arms being gripped by the older man. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Are y'hiding something from me Rings, cause you've stopped me taking y'shirt of three times now." John asked, concerned.

Ringo looked down and shook his head. "I just." He started. He didn't know what to say. "There's something." He tried once again. "Scars" he said quietly.

John looked confused and worried. He lifted Ringo's head up to meet his gaze. "Hey Richard, it's not something you've done to yourself is it?" He asked quietly.

Ringo looked slightly shocked causing John to think he guessed correctly, but he was wrong. Ringo shook his head.

"No, I had my appendix out when i was young, but it got complicated. I'd rather not talk about it now." He said honestly. He was sure John didn't mean to imply he hurt himself but he did have a tendency to do so.

About a year ago he was finding everything too much. He shut himself in the bathroom and made a cut on his wrist. As he was about to make another George walked in. He took the blade and asked lots of questions. Every day he checks Ringo's arms.

"I would never do something like that to myself Johnny." He said, wondering how John hadn't seen the scar yet. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it if John saw it.

John nodded in reply as Ringo removed his shirt. John pushed Ringo down into the bed kissing once again.

"God, you're beautiful." John moaned out between his kisses.

Still rock hard, John pressed into Ringo causing a loud moan to escape his lips. John smirked at his success.

Ringo could feel himself harden as John moved about on top of him. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. John could feel his effect on Ringo and moaned.

"D'you like that?" He asked breathily. He got a load moan in response.

Ringo lifted his head and passionately kissed John. Ringo blushed again as he felt excitement from John's pushes.

They both lost underwear and were now completely naked. Still kissing, John pushed a finger inside Ringo and heard a moan. He slowly moved it around inside until he had three fingers inside comfortably.

"I'm going inside now." John said making sure Ringo knew what was happening.

"Yes, hurry up though." Ringo moaned out as John smiled.

He pushed his tip in gently, not wanting to hurt Ringo. When he heard a moan he carefully pushed in the whole length.

Kissing Ringo once again he started to thrust slowly. Moans of pure ecstasy poured out of their mouths. John sped up causing the bed to bang on the wall.

From the other room, George could hear what was happening. He first though that John had brought a girl back, but he grew confused when he heard a deep moan that sounded like Ringo.

As John's trusts sped up Ringo could feel himself losing control. A bit too loudly, he moaned out. 

"John, I'm close." He was quiet loud and breathy.

John nodded in response and at the same, loud, volume replied. "Hang on Richard, I'm close too." His voice shaky.

John sped up once more and Ringo lost control and screamed John's name. A few seconds later and John done the same thing. He placed on final kiss on Ringo's lips before they got up and washed.

Back in the other room, George was sat up in bed shocked. He was right, John was in the other room with someone. However he was also right when he heard Ringo's voice. He had just listened to two of his best friends having sex with each other. He didn't know what to think.

Both cleaned off, John and Ringo were both sat back in the kitchen. John was the first to speak about what had just happened between them.

"Hey Ritchie, next time we do that can you take your rings off?" He asked to a confused looking Ringo.

"Sure, if that's what you really want. My name loses meaning though." He said curious at John's request. John smiled at him.

"I didn't fall in love with Ringo the Beatle though. I fell in love with Richard Starkey. Anyway those rings are sharper than they look." He said pointing at the four rings sitting on Ringo's fingers.

Ringo looked worried. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned. He wondered if John would tell him the truth.

"Why would you have hurt Johnny?" He heard from behind. Paul was up and wanted an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual feedback appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback always appreciated:).  
> I'm not sure how quickly I will continue this, it depends on how busy I am.


End file.
